logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
TV Commercials in Eruowood
1960s Maxwell House tastes as good as it smells.png|Maxwell House (1961) 1970s Green Giant ceamed corn circa 1972.png|Green Giant creamed corn (1972; 1997 recording from TV Land) 1980s Selsun Blue circa 1981.png|Selsun Blue (1981) Panadol circal 1983.png|Panadol (1983) Big_Red_gum_(1985).png|Big Red gum (1985) Chef_Boyardee_Hamburger_Italiano_(1985).png|Chef Boyardee Hamburger Italino (1985) Screenshot from 2015-10-26 14:47:29.png|The Clapper (1985) Screenshot from UK TV Ads 1980 & 1990 (272 of them !).mp4 - 3.png|Seiko Sport Tech (1985) Screenshot from UK TV Ads 1980 & 1990 (272 of them !).mp4 - 4.png|Seiko watches commercial (1985) Arm & Hammer air freshener.png|Arm & Hammer air freshener (1986) Kidsongs videos circa 1986.png|Kidsongs videos (1986) Kodak_Supralife_(1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986) Smurfs_canned_pasta_commercial_Eruowood_(1987).png|Smurfs canned pasta (1987) Sylvania light bulbs commercial_Eruowood (1987).png|Sylvania light bulbs (1987) Total_cereal_(1987).png|Total cereal (1987) Clorox_2_commercial_(1988).png|Clorox 2 (1988) Taco Bell meal circa 1988.png|Taco Bell 99 cent taco and drink meal deal (1988) Triaminic Nite Light circa 1988.png|Triaminic Nite Light (1988) Children's Panadol.png|Children's Panadol (1989) Hardee's_1.99_fish_sandwich_offer_(1989).png|Hardee's $1.99 fish sandwich offer (1989) Resolve_carpet_cleaner_(1989).png|Resolve carpet cleaner (1989) Scattergories_board_game_(1989).png|Scattergories board game (1989) Scotts_Liquid_Gold_Glass_Cleaner_(1989).png|Scotts Liquid Gold Glass Cleaner (1989) 1990s Children's_Tylenol_Cold_circa_1990.png|Children's Tylenol Cold (1990) For Big.jpg|McDonald's Frozen Yogurt (1990) Sheba cat food.png|Sheba (1990) Like thank goodness for Chef Boyardee!.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles canned pasta (1990) Children's Tylenol circa 1991.png|Children's Tylenol (1991) Game_Genie_for_NES_(1991).png|Game Genie for NES (1991) Heinz_57_Sauce_(1991).png|Heinz 57 Sauce (1991) HeroQuest_board_game_(1991).png|HeroQuest board game (1991) Metroid_II_on_Game_Boy_(1991).png|Metroid II on Game Boy (1991) Mr. Phipps pretzel chips (1991).png|Mr. Phipps pretzel chips (1991) Dairy_Queen_We_Treat_You_Right_circa_1992.png|Dairy Queen (1992) Dairy Queen 2.99 Treat Meal_Eruowood (1992).png|Dairy Queen $2.99 Kids Treat Meal offer (1992) Game_Genie_for_Game_Boy_(1992).png|Game Genie for Game Boy (1992) Game_Genie_for_Sega_Genesis_(1992).png|Game Genie for Sega Genesis (1992) Huggies_Pull-Ups_(1992).png|Huggies Pull-Ups (1992) Wendy's_Melt_(1992).png|Wendy's Melt (1992) 250px-Discovery Zone balloons.jpg|Discovery Zone (1993) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_action_figures_(1993).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers action figures (1993) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_Megazord_toy_(1993).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megazord toy (1993) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_Ultraazord_toy_(1993).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ultraazord toy (1993) Sega Genesis.png|Sega Genesis (1993) Snow White video circa 1994.png|Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs VHS release (1994) Lunchables_fun_pack.png|Lunchables (1994) mmaf_20.png|Mega Man action figures (1994) New Wave eruowoodian sportswear 1994 ad.png|New Wave Eruowoodian Sportswear commercial (1994) Old Spice circa 1994.png|Old Spice Christmas (1994) Pedialyte circa 1994.png|Pedialyte (1994) Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub (1994) Triaminic AM.png|Triaminic AM (1994) Filet-O-Fish meal.png|McDonald's $2.99 Filet-O-Fish Extra Value Meal (1996) Chuck E. Cheese logo circa 1996.png|Chuck E. Cheese's commercial (1997) Pedialyte_freezer_pops_circa_1997.png|Pedialyte freezer pops (1997) Taco_Bell_Star_Wars_toys_(Eruowood)_1997.png|Taco Bell Star Wars Trilogy toys (1997) 2000s Qoo second life ad 2003.png|Qoo (2000) Screenshot from V Energy - SpiderDJ.mp4.png|V Energy (2000) Screenshot from Cadbury's Creme Eggs.mp4.png|Cadbury Creme Egg (2002) McDonald's eruowood commercial 13.png|McDonald's website address (2003) Screenshot from KODAK 2003.mp4.png|Kodak (2003) Steinlager commercial 2003.png|Steinlager (2003) McDonald's eruowood commercial 16.png|McDonald's (December 2003) McDonald's eruowood commercial 20.png|McDonald's (March 2004) Mcdonald's eruowood commercial 2.png|McDonald's (June 2004) McDonald's eruowood commercial 19.png|McDonald's (January 2005) McDonald's_eruowood_commercial_Happy Meal (2005).png|McDonald's Happy Meal (2005) McDonald's eruowood commercial 5.png|McDonald's McDelivery (2005) Burger King second life commercial 2006.png|Burger King (2006) McDonald's eruowood commercial 17.png|McDonald's (2006) McDonald's eruowood commercial 4.png|McDonald's (June 2007) McDonald's Eruowood ad 1.png|McDonald's (September 2007) McDonald's eruowood commercial 18.png|McDonald's (January 2008) McDonald's eruowood commercial 15.png|McDonald's (2008) McDonald's eruowood commercial 14.png|McDonald's (2008) McDonald's eruowood commercial 8.png|McDonald's Grey Cup 2006 McDonald's eruowood commercial 7.png|McDonald's Africa Cup of Nations 2006 McDonald's eruowood commercial 6.png|McDonald's FIFA World Cup 2006 McDonald's eruowood commercial 12.png|McDonald's McDonald's eruowood commercial 11.png|McDonald's McDonald's eruowood commercial 10.png|McDonald's McDonald's eruowood commercial 9.png|McDonald's 2010s Mcdonald's eruowood commercial 3.png|McDonald's (2010) Brothers_TV_commercial (2011).png|Brothers (2011) Screenshot from Opening to Big Hero 6 2014 Canadian Theatre (Remake).mp4.png|Tums (2014) Category:Eruowood Category:Commercials Category:Television